Naranja
by Frederica Bernkastel
Summary: Porque él también le ama. No soy buena con los summarys Uu. Mi primer One-shot IchiHime.


**NARANJA**

Naranja.

Un color cálido.

Un color que los diferencia de los demás.

Un color que los une.

Un color que une a ambos corazones.

¿Se lo podría decir alguna vez?

¿Se podría declarar alguna vez?

Ahora que va a estar en Las Noches y que, posiblemente la considerarían una traidora, dudaba mucho que pudiera. Además, parecía que a él le gustaba la shinigami de pelo azabache; Kuchiki Rukia.

Debe despedirse de alguien.

Debe despedirse sólo de una persona.

Y quiere despedirse de él.

Sólo de él.

Pero antes, quiere hacer una cosa. Debe hacer una cosa.

Quiere decirle cuánto le ha querido, le quiere y le querrá.

Pero espera a la noche, no puede decírselo aún, pues ¿cómo explicarle que no la va a ver más? Si se lo explicara, si le explicara que se va para protegerles a él y a sus amigos, seguramente diría que es una gran estupidez, que ellos son fuertes y les vencerían no importara cómo.

Ella no quería verlos lastimados. A ninguno. Especialmente a él. Y para lograrlo debe irse, marcharse. Lejos. No podría volver a verlos, les echaría de menos pero sería por su bien. A ella le daba igual lo que le pasase mientras ellos estuviesen a salvo.

Se declararía. Lo tenía decidido, y lo haría.

Le escribiría una carta, pues cuando despierte ella ya no estará.

Pero… ¡tiene tantas cosas que decirle! ¿Por dónde empezar? Por el principio sería lo idóneo. Pero primero, debe ordenar sus palabras.

Y esto es lo que ella escribió:

"_Querido Kurosaki:_

_Cuando despiertes, yo ya no estaré, mas no te preocupes; estaré bien. No creo que vuelva a veros. ¿Por qué me voy? Te preguntarás: me voy para protegeros. No quiero que corráis ningún peligro, ninguna herida, ningún sufrimiento. Me sentiré triste a la vez que alegre: no podré veros, pero sabré que estaréis bien._

_Te escribo esta carta como despedida pero también para contarte un secreto. Un gran secreto. El más grande que mi corazón guarda y que tenía miedo de decir en voz alta:_

_Te amo._

_Este sentimiento lo tengo desde que te conocí. Me pareciste (y lo sigues siendo) una gran persona que no se rinde nunca, que ayuda a las personas, las cuida y las protege. Tienes un corazón muy bondadoso. Eres un poco agresivo a veces, pero… todo ello te hace ser quien eres._

_Y yo amo a Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Tal y como es._

_Con sus virtudes y sus defectos._

_Se que lo digo tarde, justo cuando debo irme. Pero no tenía el valor suficiente para decírtelo. Ahora, que no se si nos volveremos a ver, deseo que sepas mis sentimientos._

_Se que sientes lo mismo hacia Kuchiki. Estoy triste por ello, a la vez que contenta por ti. Es una gran persona. _

_Deseo que seas muy feliz junto a ella._

_Sé feliz._

_Muy feliz._

_Y recuerda que, aunque la distancia sea mucha, no dejaré de amarte._

_Porque nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré._

_Inoue Orihime"_

La chica tristemente llega a la habitación del muchacho, dejando la carta sobre su escritorio. Debe andar con sigilo si no quiere despertarlo.

Antes de marcharse voltea a ver la cara de su enamorado. Duerme pacíficamente, como debe ser.

A la mañana siguiente, el muchacho despierta lentamente debido a los rayos solares que entran por la ventana.

Soñó que Orihime fue a su habitación. Un sueño, que parecía muy real.

Debería levantarse, pero las heridas duelen a cada movimiento que éste hace.

La ventana se abre de golpe y deja entrar una suave brisa, acompañada de una chica bajita y pelo color carbón.

La chica saluda al muchacho tumbado en la cama.

Rukia entra a la habitación y empieza a dar vueltas por ella. Está preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunta el chico.

—Orihime ha desaparecido.

El chico, muy preocupado y sin poder creerse esas palabras, intenta incorporarse en la cama. La shinigami le detiene: debe descansar.

—¿Cuándo ha ocurrido?

—Parece ser que anoche, pues la Teniente Rangiku y el Capitán Hitsugaya no la vieron llegar a su casa.

La shinigami, nerviosa, no puede evitar dar más vueltas por la habitación del shinigami sustituto. De repente, avista algo en el escritorio. Se acerca y ve una carta firmada por la desaparecida Orihime.

—¡Una carta de Orihime! — voltea su mirada para ver al shinigami que, sorprendido, intenta levantarse — No te levantes, te la llevaré. Es para ti.

El chico, asombrado, lee la carta.

¿Se iba? ¿Dónde?

… Ya sabe la respuesta y Aizen está detrás de todo.

Le ama…

Ella cree que ama a la chica shinigami…

Pero cuan equivocada está.

Él la ama a ella. A Orihime Inoue.

Y se lo dirá.

Claro que se lo dirá.

Iría hasta el fin del mundo para decírselo.

La rescatará, de eso está seguro; muy seguro.

En cuanto esté a salvo, se lo dirá.

Le dirá que él siente lo mismo por ella, que sin ella, él no sería nada.

Que quiere sentirla entre sus brazos.

Que la ama.

Y que quiere estar junto a ella por siempre y para siempre.


End file.
